THE LIE
by Zhang Mimi
Summary: Don't let Sex make you a mother BEFORE love makes you a wife. "He said..I was the only one"-Byun Baekhyun. "I lied to get into her pants"-Park Chanyeol. CHANBAEK . CHANYEOL X BAEKHYUN . EXO fict. rate T to M . RnR please


'THE LIE'

" _He said..I was the only one"-Byun Baekhyun_

" _I lied to get into her pants"-Park Chanyeol_

.

.

 _Don't let Sex make you a mother BEFORE love makes you a wife._

.

.

.

Rate :: T to M

Main cast :: Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun

Main pair :: Chanbaek

Warning :: GS Baekhyun.

Maaf, **bukan author pandai dan berpengalaman** jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ceritanya...

Feel free to REVIEW pls.. berikan tanggapan kalian ttg FF ini

.

.

.

.

.

Zhang Mimi Proudly Present^^

.

.

.

Chapter 1 :: **A Plan**

"yak,Park!" seorang siswa SM Senior High School bernama Oh Sehun memanggil sahabatnya—Park Chanyeol , namja ter-tampan dan ter-populer disekolah.

"wae?" jawab Chanyeol singkat. "Kau lihat? Si Murid baru itu terus memperhatikan mu sejak tadi." Chanyeol mendegus. "bukankah hal itu sudah biasa terjadi pada kita?" jawabnya tak minat. "yaa, tapi yang satu ini beda,chan. Lihatlah dia sedikit. Ehm.. dia sedikit, err...can-tik?" kata Sehun ragu. "Bfttt sejak kapan Oh Sehun pewaris tunggal Oh corp tertarik pada..." ucapan Chanyeol tiba-tiba terhenti ketika matanya menangkap satu sosok gadis putih berperawakan kecil yang dimaksud oleh Sehun, Sehun menaikan satu alisnya mendapati reaksi Chanyeol yang tidak seperti biasanya. " _Why,man? Fall'in love,heum?"_ sindir Sehun, membuat Chanyeol kembali sadar dari lamunannya, dan mendapati bahwa gadis itu sudah tidak lagi menatapnya, namun dari tempat Chanyeol ,ia dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas pipi yeoja itu merona. Chanyeol menyeringai, " _yea, i've got a good idea,man."_ Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari yeoja itu. "heung?" Sehun kembali mengernyit bingung, sahabatnya kini sedikit aneh.

" _look, she have a big pussy"_ bisik Chanyeol, dihadiahi satu jitakan keras dikepalanya. "ouch! Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan Oh sehun bodoh!" umpat Chanyeol. " kah sebentarr saja kau tidak berpikiran mesum? Ini dikelas bodoh! Tidak kah kau malu?" desis Sehun, ya, dia memang tau—sangat tau bahwa sahabatnya ini mesum—oh tidak, saangat mesum, well ,dia akui, dirinya juga mesum, tapi paling tidak dirinya tau tempat, tidak seperti sahabatnya yang sedang mengusap kepalanya yang masih panas. "Wae? Mengapa aku harus malu? Bahkan aku sudah meniduri hampir semua perempuan dikelas ini,kan?" ucapnya santai. Well, Park Chanyeol memang gila.

.

.

.

Pelajaran olah raga sedang dilalui kelas Chanyeol saat ini, demikian pula dengan yeoja itu, ngomong-ngomong, yeoja itu bernama Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah sukses berkenalan dengannya tadi saat istirahat. Membuat Sehun hanya mendengus malas karena lagi-lagi dirinya ditinggal sendirian. Yap, Park Chanyeol yang playboy itu langsung saja duduk dan makan bersama Baekhyun beberapa menit setelah mereka berkenalan. Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja yang sedaritadi tidak lepas dari pandagan mata Chanyeol,juga seringaiannya. Entah apa yang direncanakan si Park bodoh ini, Sehun hanya menggedikan bahunya tanda tak peduli.

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai tidak jelas, membuat Sehun—yang berdiri disebelah kanannya bergidik ngeri, apa sahabat karibnya ini sudah gila?

"Yak Park chanyeol! Berhentilah meneringai dan tertawa seperti itu. Kau terlihat mengerikan" protes Sehun, "Hun, lihatlah, apa dia salah memilih ukuran baju? Seragam itu membuat dadanya semakin terekspos, ahahaha dan lihatlah, celana itu, hey bahkan aku yakin jika dia menungging, underwearnya akan—"

PLETAK

"ouch!" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti lagi oleh satu jitakan yang mendarat mulus dikepala Chanyeol. "Yak Oh sehun! Kau sudah memukul kepalaku tiga kali hari ini! Apa maksudmu?!" protesnya. "yak! Kenapa kau ini mesum sekali,eoh?"

"Hey berkacalah, kau bahkan sudah meniduri Luhan, kakak kelas yang— eummhhh" Sehun membungkam mulut Chanyeol yang sudah benar-benar kelewatan. Aib-nya kini terumbar sudah, belum lagi tatapan horror dari teman-teman sekelasnya, Sehun hanya nyengir dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali kearah yeoja yang menghadap kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

"PRIIITTTT! yeoja berkumpul kesebelah kiri dan namja ebelah kanan. Cepat!" ucap Choi Siwon—guru olahraga yang terkenal killer. Dengan segera seluruh siswa dan siswi berkumpul ditempatnya, tak terkecuali Byun Baekhyun ,Park chanyeol,dan sahabatnya—oh Sehun.

"pelajaran kali ini,senam. Untuk mengencangkan tubuh kalian dan juga membentuk tubuh yang proposional. Sekarang yeoja, eum... Huang Zitao! Maju dan praktik-kan ke teman-teman kalian stretching yang sudah saya ajari sebelumnya saat kau latihan wushu,ne" perintah Siwon.

Tao pun menumpukan kedua lututnya diatas matras yang telah disediakan, lalu kedua tangannya ditumpukan pada sisi matras lain, menungging. ' _OMO! DOGGY STYLE'_ batin Chanyeol, yang langsung menyenggol lengan Sehun yang kini tengah susah payah meneguk ludah nya sendiri. "yak! Hentikan! Apa yang kau ajarkan pada Zizi ku,eoh?!" Wu Yifan—atau Kris, pria berdarah china-canada yang merupakan kekasih Zitao tentu saja tidak terima kekasihnya dijadikan 'tontonan gratis' bagi namja-namja teman sekelasnya. "ini hanya stretching! Berhentilah berpikiran kotor wu yifan!" balas Siwon tak kalah keras. Membuat si ketua basket hanya mendengus kesal. Tao melengkungkan tubuhnya ala yeoja-yeoja senam di MV Psy-Gangnam style. ( _tau kan? MV nya gangnam style yang cewe2 senam itu lohh)_. membuat pantatnya terekspos jelas oleh celana olah raga ketat yang melekat pas di pinggulnya. "HUANG ZITAO HENTIKAAN!" teriak Kris—yang dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari Siwon yang sebenarnya juga menikmati pemandangan tadi. Tao pun kembali berdiri dengan wajah bersemunya dan berlari kearah Kris, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Kris tanda Ia malu. Chanyeol dan Sehun yang melihat nya pun hanya mendengus, pasalnya Tao adalah gadis yang sempat dekat dengan sehun—sangat dekat bahkan sehun sudah menidurinya!. Dan Sehun yakin bahwa tao dan Kris pun sering melakukannya sekarang. Okay, kembali ke topic utama , Baekhyun! Ya sekarang giliran Baekhyun, Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lekat, payudaranya yang bergoyang setiap ia melangkahkan kakinya,dan.. BAEKHYUN MELAKUKAN APA YANG DILAKUKAN ZITAO TADI DENGAN SAANGATT SEXY!

Heol, chanyeol juga pria normal yang akan terangsang jika mendapat suguhan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba chanyeol menyeringai mesum. " Sehun-ah, apakah tidak apa jika aku menidurinya?" bisiknya pada Sehun, sukses membuat mata Sehun membola.

.

.

.

.

1 minggu sudah berlalu sejakhari itu, sejak Chanyeol menyatakan ide dan rencana gilanya pada Sehun, dan sekarang, Chanyeol benar benar melakukannya!

Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berpacaran tanpa pendekatan yang berarti.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

"ne?"

"kau ingat saat olah raga minggu lalu?" tanya Chanyeol ,berusaha menyembunyikan seringaian mesumnya, saat ini mereka sedang dirumah Chanyeol yang memang selalu sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa maid yang kebetulan sekarang tengah cuti. Jadi mereka hanya berdua di mansion besar ini, diruang tengah dan berbaring nyaman disofa mewah Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun merona, "ya? Aku ingat, ada apa?"

"kau tau? Kau sangat sexy."

o-oh, Baekhyun yakin saat ini wajahnya tidak kalah merah dengan kepiting rebus. "e-eh? Ya.. apakah itu sebuah pujian atau hinaan?"

"hahahaha tentu saja pujian Baekki kuuu, aku saangat menyukainya."

"jinjja?"

"nde.." jawab Chanyeol mantap. "maukah kau melakukannya lagi didepanku saat ini?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"a-apa?"

"hufft,, ayolah Baek, hubungan ini akan menjadi sangat membosankan tanpa adanya sex." Chanyeol berusaha berucap se –meyakinkan mungkin, yah..nyatanya itu tidak sulit bagi seorang _playboy_ seperti Park Chanyeol.

"ma-maksudmu...kita akan melakukan..sex?" tanya Baekhyun ragu,

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ambigu Baekhyun, Chanyeol menempelkan bibir kotornya ke bibir lembut Baekhyun.

" _OMO,it's ma first kiss.."_ batin Baekhyun.

 **Ya, Baekhyun yang polos dan Chanyeol yang Liar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW,PLEASE?**

Huahhhh maaf yaaa ini Cuma 1000+ word aku mau liat respond kalian dulu :D hehe

Kalo bagus.. ya lanjutin, tapi kalo no respond or bad, yaa hapus aja xD

Hehehehehe maaf yaaa kalo ceritanya gak sesuai yang kalian harapkann

Makasih udah bacaa^^ Makasih udah Follow :D Makasih udah Favorite :D Makasih udah REVIEWW :* :*


End file.
